mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
The Further Pointless Adventures Of Nopor Puss!
The Further Adventures of Nopor Puss! is a sequel to The Adventures of Nopor Puss; the eponymous protagonist's life goal is to do absolutely nothing meaningful. Any attempts by the readers to progress the plot or do things that make sense is quickly quashed. The original Adventures of Nopor Puss was a text adventure hosted off-site, and can be found here. Plot Nopor Puss begins the adventure in the midst of a quest to obtain the Inflatable Amulet of Pomposity. He is standing in a room with the amulet clearly placed on a pedestal; naturally, he can't just take it: that would make sense and have a point. In trying to do things in the most ridiculous and convoluted manner possible, he actually leaves the temple he's in and encounters a GiantMonst. Naturally, he does nothing to kill the Giantmonst and simply walks away from it. In trying to do as much as possible while accomplishing as little as possible, Nopor Puss end up tossing the amulet away, accidentally killing the GiantMonst, and sending himself through some kind of portal. He and a chest from the temple end up in some sort of place strongly implied to be Hell; Nopor Puss promptly decides it is France. He spends some time doing ridiculous things and engaging in some meta-thought about pointlessness before obtaining the Fake Inflatable Amulet of Pomposity; he is shortly attacked by some sort of wizard. Knowing nothing about the wizard, and not sure if Yendor is a real place, Nopor Puss decides he is fighting the Wizard of Yendor. In trying to accomplish nothing, Nopor Puss accidentally kills the wizard. Characters *'Nopor Puss' - Self-styled master of pointlessness, Nopor Puss constantly strives to do absolutely nothing meaningful. He is constantly engaged in a quest to retrieve the Inflatable Amulet of Pomposity, for seemingly no reason. Recently, he has had extremely bad luck with his pointless actions, as they frequently end up accomplishing things. *'GiantMonst' - A giant monster, the GiantMonst encounters Nopor Puss outside the temple housing the amulet. It attacks Nopor Puss, who wanders off and performs a number of stupid and confusing actions. It is accidentally killed by a trap, much to Nopor Puss's chagrin. *'Wizard of Yendor(?)' - A mysterious wizard, almost certainly not from Yendor. He attacks Nopor Puss for seemingly no reason after the master of pointlessness offers the fake amulet to a god he's never heard of. The wizard is accidentally killed by one of his own spells, which seriously irritates Nopor Puss. Tropes Used *Arson And Ingestion - Nopor Puss even goes so far as to attempt to eat a rock; sadly, it turns out to be edible and delicious. *Color By Technicolor *If You Insist - Basically all accepted commands fall under this trope; in fact, only the most foolish and potentially harmful are selected. *Lick The Shadows - Wearing tools as equipment eventually turns them into equipment. *Trusty Paddle - Nopor Puss has a giant, fireproof key that functions both as a cape and a gun; it proves frustratingly effective. *You Can't Do That, Stupid! - Often averted with a "You can't do that, so naturally you try anyway.". Further Pointless Adventures Of Nopor Puss!, The Further Pointless Adventures Of Nopor Puss!, The